Safe and Sound
by Namikazeee
Summary: "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kushina. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menyakitimu sekarang," / Based on Naruto 246 / Semi-CANON / Terinspirasi dari lagu Safe and Sound by Taylor S. / Mind to read and review?


**Safe and Sound**

 **a Naruto Fanfiction**

 **by Namikazeee**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Srakk… Srakk

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga dan melompat pada setiap ranting pohon. Tak ku pedulikan gelapnya hutan saat itu, aku terus berlari dan melompat secepat yang aku bisa. Perasaan aneh yang membuatku takut terus menghantuiku saat ini. Aku yakin ia diculik oleh ninja-ninja yang menyadari keunikan dari _chakra_ nya. Aku hanya takut apabila aku akan kehilangannya.

Tap.

Ku hentikan langkahku ketika aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Mataku menangkap sesuatu yang berwarna merah di tanah. Seperti helaian benang. Eh, bukan. Ini seperti rambut. Ya, rambut merah miliknya. Aku merasa bahwa Kami-sama masih mengizinkan aku untuk melihat gadis itu lagi. Aku harus cepat, aku tidak boleh kehilangannya.

Ku ikuti jejak rambut itu, aku benar-benar bertekad untuk membawanya kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat.

.

Ku hentikan langkahku sekali lagi ketika aku melihat empat orang yang sedang berjalan dari kejauhan. Ku amati baik-baik, dan kulihat seseorang yang berjalan paling belakang memegang tali yang mengikat seorang anak perempuan di depannya. Aku sangat yakin kalau yang diikat adalah Kushina, gadis lucu yang dijuluki 'tomat' oleh teman-temanku. Aku mengikuti mereka dengan perlahan, dan mencari kesempatan untuk bisa merebut kembali Kushina. Namun tiba-tiba, gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

Bruk.

"KUSHI-" tak sengaja aku berteriak, namun tertahan ketika tiga penculik itu menoleh ke belakang. Bodoh sekali aku. Oh, Kami-sama, jangan sampai aku ketahuan.

Tapi kelihatannya mereka tidak menghiraukan suaraku. Ninja itu langsung menarik Kushina berdiri dan membuat gadis itu merintih kecil karena kesakitan. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak mau membiarkan Kushina merasa tersiksa lebih dari ini. Aku harus segera mengambil tindakan untuk menyelamatkannya. Ku putuskan untuk menyerang mereka satu persatu secara diam-diam. Target pertamaku adalah ninja yang berjalan paling belakang.

Ku pukul ia dari belakang, yang menyebabkan ia merintih kecil lalu terjatuh. Kedua temannya mulai berjaga-jaga. Dari sudut kiri kembali ku serang salah satu dari mereka. ' _Tinggal satu lagi'_ pikirku. Ninja itu bersembunyi. Ia mengeluarkan _kunai_ -nya, dan mulai waspada. Aku juga mengeluarkan _kunai_ -ku. Aku melompat dari tempat persembunyianku dan menyerangnya.

* * *

Bulan yang tertutup awan mulai menampakkan dirinya. Menyinari hutan yang sebelumnya kelam menjadi lebih terang. Ku lihat Kushina masih berjalan tanpa kesadarannya. Wajahnya menunjukan kalau ia sudah pasrah terhadap apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kushina menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku. Tatapannya yang sendu membuatku sungguh khawatir akan keadaannya. "Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu," ujarku lagi untuk menenangkannya.

Bisa ku lihat ekspresinya yang mulai berubah. Ia memberikan senyuman kecil. Namun tak lama kemudian, kesadarannya mulai berkurang dan ia terjatuh. Dengan cepat aku menangkapnya sebelum kepalanya mendarat di tanah.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang," kataku lagi untuk menenangkannya. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya yang mungil dan melompat. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Kushina sedang menatapku saat ini. Kushina juga melihat ke tanganku yang masih memegang helaian rambutnya yang ku temukan sepanjang perjalanan.

"Itu…" gumamnya.

"Rambutmu sangat indah, jadi aku segera menyadarinya," kataku kemudian.

"Kau biasanya mengacuhkanku. Tapi, mengapa kau sekarang menolongku?"

* * *

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go"_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light._

 _I remember you said "Don't leave me alone"_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

* * *

Aku mendaratkan kakiku di salah satu puncak pohon. Ku tatap wajah Kushina dan aku masih bisa merasakan rasa takut pada dirinya. Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan memberikan senyumanku.

"Ini adalah pertarungan antara dua desa. Jadi," aku berhenti sejenak, "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu," ujarku. Ku lihat kalau Kushina terkejut mendengar jawabanku. Aku hanya tersenyum, dan berharap ia akan merasa lebih tenang.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku untuk kembali ke Konoha, ku pegang erat tubuhnya agar ia tidak terjatuh dari genggamanku. Aku mulai melompati pohon demi pohon, dan aku memperhalus langkahku agar membuatnya nyaman. Bisa ku lihat kini matanya terpejam.

"Minato," panggilnya. Aku menoleh, "Ya?"

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri," katanya gemetar.

* * *

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

"Pasti, Kushina," kataku.

Srakk.. Srakk..

Suara dari semak-semak membuatku dan Kushina terkejut. Kushina membuka matanya dan mulai bersiaga. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, dan melihat seekor ular yang baru saja memakan tikus. Aku menghela napas, ' _Ternyata bukan apa-apa,'_ pikirku.

"Pejamkan saja matamu," kataku pada Kushina, "tak usah khawatir."

Aku merasakan kalau Kushina masih trauma akan penculikannya, dan sekarang ia menjadi ekstra waspada. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya, wajahnya sungguh lesu dan lelah, namun ia masih menunjukkan kewaspadaannya terhadap keadaan hutan yang gelap ini. ' _Sungguh wanita yang kuat'_ pikirku.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kushina. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menyakitimu sekarang," kataku menenangkannya. Ia menatapku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ini sudah mau pagi, kau dan aku akan aman," lanjutku. Kembali ku berikan senyumanku padanya. Aku senang melihatnya mempercayaiku dan merasa tenang di dekapanku.

"Terimakasih, Minato." katanya. Ia membalas senyumku dan kembali menutup matanya.

 **OWARI -_-**

Oh nooo… fic gagal lagi nih -_- udahlah, ini iseng2 buatnya, jadi map kalo jelek. hehehe.. RnR?

Cheerio,

Namikazeee

6-20-15/10.10 p.m


End file.
